Active laser guard systems are known in which stray laser beams are detected by a detection system, which responds by shutting down the laser system generating the beam. Examples of such a system are described in EP2592326A1. Such systems clearly require reliable communication between the detection system and the control system which controls the laser. It is therefore desirable to have a fully two-channel system of communication between the detection system and the control system, providing redundancy so that, when the detection of a fault is being communicated from the detection system to the control system, should one channel of communication fail, the other will still provide the necessary communication.
Two channel systems are known for wired communication between the detection system and the control system. However in some circumstances, such as when the detection system is built into a helmet and there is an increased need for full portability of the detection system, there is a need for wireless communication. Currently no wireless systems are available that can meet the highest safety standards.